UNFORGETTABLE
by Randy Orton's Sweetheart
Summary: Randy deals with his divorce with Stacy. He muses on their memories together and copes with the fact that she is no longer his. This story is postWWE which means this is their life after the WWE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! Pairing RandyStacy


**UNFORGETTABLE **

**Author's Note: PLAGIARISM IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED **

**Okay, I've written this story last year... so the writing style is different from the ones I use today.**

**Italicized lines are FLASHBACKS (in case you didn't figure that out) **

**I'm posting the first chap and I'm gonna see how this turns out... (whether or not you like it)  
**

**tell me if you'd want me to post the other chaps!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Don't forget to enjoy! **

Randy opened his closet and pulled out the box that was sitting on top of the shelf. He put it down in front of him as he sat down on his bed.

He opened the box and took out an old photo album. He flipped through the dusty pages, carefully scrutinizing each photo and rekindling the moments that happened in those pictures.

It wasn't fair, he knew he never did anything wrong. It was her; she walked away from him. He tried to run after her but she stopped him dead on his tracks, and told him not to. He wasn't supposed to be the one who was doing the chasing, it was her fault. She was supposed to be chasing him. Why does she have to be so obstinate? Somehow, she seemed to twist it around and put the blame on him. She was good. He didn't deny that. "That's why I love you…" he whispered softly. "…too much for my own good" He didn't hate her for being the way she was. He never really understood why. "I'm a sucker for love…" he thought. "I'm a sucker for her." He laughed mockingly at his foolishness.

He knew he couldn't give her everything she wanted and everything she deserved, and apparently she knew that too. But everything he did was for her. He just couldn't bring her around to see that.

"_You should've told me first! You just don't go around making decisions on your own!" Stacy was furious at him._

"_Well in case you forgot, I'm a grown man, and I make my own decisions! You are NOT my mother!" He pointed his finger at her._

"_Yeah I'm not your mother, but I am your wife! And this decision involves the two of us! I deserve to know about these things!" she crossed her arms._

"_Well too late! We're going! It's done! There's no use bitching about it!" he clenched his fist._

"_I'm not going!" _

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Why the hell not?! Coz' I didn't check with you first?!" he scowled._

"_Tell them you changed your mind about it. Ask them to give your old job back."_

"_They can't give me my old job back because they gave it to someone else! I signed the contract, there's no turning back now! God, Stacy, you are so stubborn! This is my dream! I have it in the palm of my hands already! I've worked so hard for it!" he threw his hands to the air."_

He looked at the picture of the two of them on their wedding day. "The only dream that mattered to me was spending the rest of my life with you. I've worked so hard to try to make that happen, but I think I didn't work hard enough. And I guess that's one dream I can't fulfill."

_Tears were streaming down her face in annoyance. "We are married! We make decisions together! You can't decide for me, and I can't decide for you! You didn't even bother to ask if it was ok with me! You just assumed that I would hop right onto it! Well, newsflash mister; my whole life is here! You can't take it away from me! I'm not going!"_

_He lowered his voice a bit. "I thought you said your whole life was with me?"_

_She lowered her head as more tears streamed down her face._

_The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He hated it when she cries. But he couldn't do anything right now. He had to hold his ground._

"_I guess that was a lie huh? A load of bull?" _

_She wiped her tears away. "You are so selfish, you know that?!"_

_His blood rose. "Oh I'm so selfish huh? You are so full of it! Sometimes I wonder why I married you!"_

_She was taken aback by his comment. "Well, Maybe you shouldn't have!"_

_He snapped. "Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have!"_

_She didn't expect him to say that. She thought she'd have that sweet guy she met two years ago, the one who stopped to help when her car broke down, back to try to smooth talk his way to her. But she didn't. She was met by the side of Sean she rarely sees. She didn't want this. He was different, somehow. He was going to leave and she didn't want to go with him. She wanted to stay here, but he wanted to go there. He got a promotion which meant him getting paid more and which also meant him getting reinstated. Reinstated to another country! It was ok with her if it was just another state; but another country?! It was thousands of miles away from her home. She couldn't handle that. What's going to happen to their marriage? He's there and she's here. Can she handle being thousands of miles away from him? How's that going to work? Then being married is useless. USELESS_

"_This marriage isn't going to work out." _

_He was puzzled at her retort. "What?"_

"_I'm leaving you." her words were blunt which ironically stabbed him in his heart. _

_He could hear his heart shattering. Her words were echoing through his head._

_After the divorce, he let her keep the house; he was moving anyways. He tried to get in touch with her as much as possible, but that failed. He'd call every day, and he'd always get the machine. So he left her messages; ignoring the fact that he no longer heard himself in the automated message; and at the end of each one, he'd ask her to call him back, but she never did. He sent her emails and text messages, but she never replied to any of them. He called her on her cell, but she always rejected his calls. Then, he found out that she changed her number. _

_Later that year, he got a call from her, he was ecstatic. She told him that she sold the house and bought a new one. She said she didn't want to relive those memories of them, it hurt too much. He remained silent through the whole conversation. All he wanted was to hear her voice again. It didn't matter what she said, all that mattered to him that she was talking to him. But the last few sentences she said is what stuck to him the most. "I've found someone else Randy…I miss you sometimes, you know?" She found someone else?! She missed him sometimes?! Sometimes?!_

"Sometimes… I miss you all the time you know?!" he threw the photo album and some of the photos flew out. "Shit" he cursed silently as he made his way to where the photos scattered.

**Author's Note: Well, how was it? The sweet stuff are on the succeeding chaps..**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**THANKS!**_  
_


End file.
